Freemode Events Update
A egy tartalmi frissítés a Grand Theft Auto Online-hoz, kizárólag Xbox One, PlayStation 4 és PC platformokon. Leírás Az új tartalmak segítségével a játékosok a "GTA Online játékának teljesen új módját" tapasztalhatják meg. Rengeteg új tevékenység került a játékba. Ezen játékmódok a Freemodeban zajlódnak, bóklászás közben is be lehet csatlakozni, töltőképernyő nélkül. ÚjGTA Online session készítésekor beállítható ezen események gyakorisága. A frissítéssel az Xbox One és PS4 tulajdonosok is megkapták a Rockstar Editort. Tartalom Freemode Events A frissítés elsősorban új online játékmódokat tartalmaz, melyek hasonlóan Lester Distract the cops feladatához spontán kezdődnek Freemode-ban és a játékosok menet közben is csatlakozhatnak hozzá. *'King of the Castle:' egy játékos "ural" egy bizonyos helyet, és védi a támadók ellen. *'Criminal Damage:' Whet your appetite for destruction with an all-you-can-eat buffet. Get strapped with a favorite piece of heavy artillery and let loose over a given time period with no wanted level in sight. Wanton destruction is rewarded with every bullet hole and blast. The player with the largest property damage bill who causes the most destruction will win. *'Penned In:' Maradj a körben! Ám ez a kör mozog a térképen, és egyre kisebb. Aki nem bírja az iramot, annak felrobban a járműve és kiesik. *'Hunt the Beast:' egy játékos különleges képességeket kap, a többiek harci járművekkel felszerelve próbálják elkapni. *'Hot Property:' Szerezd meg az aktatáskát és nyomás! Legyél az első három játékos között, akik a legtovább birtokolják a táskát a jutalmakért! *'Checkpoint Challenge:' Compete with all your Freemode competitors in a mad dash across southern San Andreas. Who will be the first to race or fly through all the designated checkpoints for fame, fortune and reputation? *'Kill List and Kill List Competitive:' Take control of some of heavy artillery and duke it out with the mercenaries from Merryweather Security. Rack up GTA$ and RP for each kill. *'Dead Drop:' Fight for possession of valuable contraband and see if you can make the drop first in this ruthless smuggler’s run. *'Hold the Wheel: '''A Sanchez, a Golf Cart or another otherwise humble mode of transport is made into an indestructible marked vehicle. Take command of it and avoid all the other jackers and assailants in your session to be the one behind the driver’s seat when time runs out. Try and go for it solo to keep the entire GTA$ award for yourself, or shrewdly partner up with a gunner to ride with you for protection and split the earnings. *'Time Trial:' Legyél te a leggyorsabb a hetente újuló pályán. Döntsd meg a mi és a saját rekordodat és akár a Világrekord is a te eredményed lehet! *'Freemode Challenges:' Összesen 19 egyedi kihívás van, melyben megmérettethetjük magunkat barátainkkal és ellenségeinkkel. A kihívások ilyenek: ki ugrik legtávolabb, ki tud legmesszebb vezetni ütközés nélkül, ki zuhan a legnagyobbat halál nélkül, stb. A top 3 jutalmat kap. Új Adversary Modes játékok *'Hunting Pack''' a játékosok járművei bombával vannak ellátva. A bomba robban, ha túl lassan mennek. A járműveket el kell juttatni egy helyszínre minél kevesebb sérüléssel. Ezt persze a többi játékos igyekszik megakadályozni. *'Cross the Line' - a Capture, a Deatmatch és a King of the Castle egyvelege: a játékosok saját területüket védik, de a csapatelosztás egyenlő. Egyebek *A Rockstar Editor mostantól elérhető PS4 és Xbox One platformokon is. A PC verzió is kapott bővítéseket. *A Rockstar Editorral új jutalmak és trófeák is kerültek a játékba. *A Content Creator is frissült: a tárgyakat mostantól könnyebb öszepasszítani és egymásra halmozni, továbbá lehet Prop "sablonokat" menteni, amiket új pályáknál is fel lehet használni. Event Ahogy a korábbi frissítéseknél, a Freemode Events Update megjelenésekor is különféle kedvezmények és jutalmak voltak szeptember 18 - 20 között: *50000 GTA $ az összes Freemode Eventsben való részvételért *50% kedvezmény járművek, fegyverek, egyéb tárgyak és telefonos szolgáltatásokra *Minden napra (amikor a játékos belépett) exkluzív póló: **18-án: Vinewood Zombie **19-én: I Married My Dad **20-án: Die Already 4 Képek GTA_Online-Freemode_Events_Update-Cover.jpg Hunt-The_Best-GTAO.jpg|Hunt the Beast Checkpoint-Challenge-GTAO.jpg|Checkpoint Challenge Criminal-Damage-GTAO.jpg|Criminal Damage Freemode-Challenge-GTAO.jpg|Freemode Challenge Cross-the-Zone-GTAO.jpg|Cross the Line Patch Notes Új funkciók teljes listája Érdekességek * A "Hunting Pack" kicsit hasonlít a "Speed", filmre, ahol a bombával ellátott busz nem mehetett lassabban, mint 60 km/h. **Volt egy hasonló küldetés a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben, a Publicity Tour. * "Hunt the Beast" eseményben a "Beast" játékos hasonlít a "Teen Wolf" film főszereplőjére. * Ez az első frissítés, ami nem jelent meg PS3 és Xbox 360 platformra. * Ez az első frissítés, amiben nincsenek új tárgyi tartalmak (fegyverek, járművek, ruházat). * Ez az első frissítés, amin csak PC, PS4 és XBOX ONE-ra jelent meg. * A korábbi freemode események (Armored Truck rablás, Crate Drops, Distract Cops, Lester Kill Target) az Enhanced verzióban megszűntek, de a PS3/Xbox360 verziókban még léteznek. fr:Événements en mode libre en:Freemode Events Update Kategória:GTA Online DLC-k Kategória:GTA Online